Misunderstanding
by AzureFantasieAurigalaxyYupiter
Summary: "Salah paham, ya." Bisiknya, Guanlin mengangkat tubuh Seonho sedikit. "Jadi, kita tidak jadi putus, kan?" Seonho mengangguk. Kemudian kesalahpahaman itu ditutup dengan ciuman lembut berlatarkan matahari terbenam. Warn : BxB, GuanHo, Slight!WinkDeep #Team anti karam


Misunderstanding

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Isn't Mine  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama, Friendship, Romance.  
Warning : super OOC, banyak typo, alur gaje dan maksa.

Pair : Guanho, Winkdeep, Panwink

Length : 915 words

.

.

.

.

.  
Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

.

.

Seonho menatap ke arah Guanlin datar, sangat datar. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit tidak bersahabat. Tapi, Seonho adalah Seonho. Dia takkan berlaku buruk pada orang lain. Ini saja, Seonho sedang berusaha keras mempertahankan sedikit keramahannya. Jika tidak, Seonho pasti telah meninggalkan pemuda di depannya tanpa sedikitpun mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu. Seonho itu anak baik-baik. Tapi, kalau diselingkuhi tepat di hadapan matanya, Seonho tentu sangat marah. Seberapa besarpun Seonho mencintai Guanlin, dia takkan segan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Guanlin apabila Guanlin menghianatinya. Dan kau tahu? Guanlin menghianatinya dengan kakak sepupu kesayangannya. Seonho mendesah lelah.

"Ku fikir sudah cukup, Guanlin-ah. Sekarang kita sudah putus. Dan jangan bicarakan omong kosong tentang menjadi teman. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku mampu menjadi temanmu setelah kau melakukan hal itu padaku. Aku kecewa. Sangat. " Seonho sudah menangis. Seonho strong kok teman-teman. Dia hanya merasa sakit hati. Ya. Hanya itu. Dia tidak menangis karena harus merelakan Guanlin dengan sepupu kesayangannya, tidak.

"Apa maksudmu, Seonho-ah. Kau dengar penjelasanku tadi, kan? Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Jihoon hyung."

"Katakan itu di depan Jihoon hyung, Lai." Seonho hampir berlalu, andai saja Guanlin tidak menarik tubuhnya ke pelukannya.

"Ku mohon Seonho-ah. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tidak ingin. Ku mohon. Aku akan menjauh dari Jihoon hyung. Tapi, kembalilah padaku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Omong kosong, Lai. Kau bilang tak bisa hidup tanpaku, tapi kau baik-baik saja selama sebulan Lost Contact dengan ku." Guanlin tak pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya, dia hanya sedikit jenuh. Dia tak pernah berfikiran untuk memutuskan Seonho. Tidak.

"Ku mohon. Ku mohon Seonho-ah." Seonho melepas pelukan Guanlin, dia sudah menangis deras sejak Guanlin memeluknya.

"Jangan memohon padaku, Lai."

"Guanlin, Seonho-ah. Panggil aku Guanlin. Bukan Lai. Kau dengar aku?" Seonho merasakan air matanya semakin deras.

"Kenapa kau begitu memaksa? Apa kau tidak menyadari perbuatanmu padaku? Kau menghianatiku, Lai. Hanya karena jenuh? Aku membosankan, bukan? Bersama Jihoon hyung lebih menyenangkan, bukan?" Guanlin menggeleng. Dia bahkan telah ikut meneteskan air mata.

"Seonho-ah. Tidak. Tidak. Ku mohon. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu. Ku akui. Aku salah. Aku tertarik pada Jihoon hyung. Tapi aku mencintaimu." Guanlin menatap ke mata Seonho. Seonho menunduk.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau menghianatiku? Jika aku tak memergoki kalian, apa hubungan kalian akan tetap berlanjut."

"Maaf. Maaf. Aku tahu aku salah. Ya. Kau benar. Andai kau tak memergoki ku. Aku tidak akan sadar. Maaf. Maaf." Guanlin memaksa memeluk Seonho yang kini telah terisak.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Seonho, Guanlin menegang.

"Aku. Hanya. Sedikit jenuh. Kau selalu sibuk dengan basket dan Osis. Begitu juga dengan ku. Kita berbeda divisi. Dan Jihoon hyung terlalu sering dipasangkan denganku. Aku hanya, hanya.. hanya.." Seonho menangis lebih keras.

"Kenapa kau sejahat itu, Guanlin-ah? Aku bahkan tidak menerima pernyataan cinta Jinyoung hyung. Aku tak mengindahkan Ha Minho. Tapi, tapi kau semudah itu menduakanku karena jenuh? Itu menyakitkan Guanlin-ah." Guanlin menatap Seonho tak percaya. Dia fikir.

"Ku fikir. Selama ini. Kau juga jenuh padaku, Seonho-ah. Kau sering terlalu dekat dengan Minhyun-hyung. Kau juga terlihat selalu bersama Samuel. Aku, aku hanya merasa. Kau tak memiliki waktu untukku. Kita bahkan lost contact selama sebulan. Tapi, kau terlihat selalu bersenang-senang dengan mereka. Ku fikir. Kau sudah tidak peduli padaku." Guanlin shock, tentu saja. Ini karena rasa cemburunya yang keterlaluan. Seonho sudah balas memeluk Guanlin.

"Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Guanlin Bodoh." Seonho menggigit bibirnya kesal. Tapi, Seonho tak mampu menahan senyumnya. Sesak yang ia rasakan, kini hilang. Guanlin menatap Seonho yang kini tersenyum memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku juga kalau begitu. Ku fikir, kau butuh lebih banyak waktu luang. Aku harus memberimu ruang. Apalagi jika waktu luangmu kau habiskan denganku, kau pasti tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk bersama teman-temanmu." Guanlin memeluk Seonho lebih erat.

"Setelah ini. Jangan berfikir seperti itu lagi. Teman-temanku tidak akan keberatan jika aku bersama denganmu."

"Bagaimana dengan Jihoon hyung?" tanya Seonho. Guanlin mengangkat bahu.

"Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Jihoon hyung tampaknya memiliki perasaan dengan orang lain, tapi belum kesampaian. Kami hanya saling melampiaskan tanpa ada status. Yang kau lihat ketika aku memeluk Jihoon hyung itu adalah karena dia menangis. Orang yang ia suka menyatakan perasaan pada orang lain." Ujar Guanlin, Seonho memeluk Guanlin sangat erat.

"Salah paham, ya." Bisiknya, Guanlin mengangkat tubuh Seonho sedikit.

"Jadi, kita tidak jadi putus, kan?" Seonho mengangguk. Kemudian kesalahpahaman itu ditutup dengan ciuman lembut berlatarkan matahari terbenam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

 _Epilogue_

Jinyoung merutuki dirinya. Seharusnya dia tak mengatakan perasaannya pada Seonho. Seonho sudah memiliki Guanlin. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini Guanlin terlihat dekat dengan Park Jihoon, jadi dia fikir mereka telah putus. Tapi, ketika dia menyatakan perasaannya, Seonho bilang Guanlin adalah kekasihnya. Jadi, Jihoon itu dengan siapa?

"Bwaaaa." Jinyoung terperanjat. Itu Jihoon. Ya, Park Jihoon yang itu. Jinyoung menatap datar Jihoon.

"Haha. Kau terkejut. Kau terkejut." Ujar Jihoon ceria. Jinyoung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hello, partner baru. Seonho-ah memutuskan untuk berada di divisi yang sama dengan kekasihnya. Yah, mereka memang memerlukan lebih banyak waktu bersama sih." Jinyoung kembali merutuki pernyataan cintanya. Ah, dia jadi teringat.

"Jika Guanlin masih bersama Seonho. Jadi, kau itu siapanya Guanlin?" Mata Jihoon memandang Jinyoung ceria.

"Tentu saja. Aku teman curhatnya." Jihoon tersenyum manis. Jinyoung sedikit terpana. Jihoon manis juga. Tapi, tentu saja. Dia tidak semudah itu berpindah ke lain hati.

"Ah. Lalu, kenapa belum pulang?"

"Aku menunggu seseorang." Jinyoung mengernyit. Setahunya sekolah telah kosong sejak tadi.

"Siapa?"

"Itu tidak penting. Lebih baik aku pulang bersamamu saja. Sepertinya orang yang ku tunggu akan pulang nanti." Ujar Jihoon. Jinyoung mengendikkan bahu acuh. Ingin meninggalkan tapi tak tega.

"Baiklah. Akan ku antar pulang." Ujar Jinyoung. Jihoon mengangguk semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar-benar END.

.

.

Yoshaa. Arghh, ga rela Guanho karam. Jadi, maaf ya Panwink Shipper. I dun't like Panwink. #Team_anti_karam tapi aku melirik ke arah JinyoungxSeonho. I don't know why. :" Ga sabar nunggu Guanlin dan Seonho debut sama-sama. Tapi itu berarti akan lebih banyak kapal kapalku yang karam, cem OngNiel, atau Winkdeep. :" ga papalah. Yang penting OTP ku bersama. Ah, dilemmaaaaaa :"


End file.
